Squalris
Squalrises were a species of sentient, yellow-skinned humanoids indigenous to the planet Ifmix VI in the Colonies region. The Squalris anatomy was characterized by a corpulent frame, bristly hair garnishing the face, and a rounded crest running the length of the skull. The quest for fortune and social standing was the driving factor in the Squalris psyche. This led Squalrises to become formidable businessbeings and dealmakers. The species had a natural proclivity for charisma and sociability, which aided such deals. They tended to prefer ostentatious attire that marked the wearer's wealth and status. Ifmix VI became part of the galactic community in the earliest days of the Galactic Republic, and the blazing of the Perlemian Trade Route in the region allowed Squalris merchants to spread beyond the Ifmix system to ply their trade. One such merchant was Sanglui, who opened an import–export business on Vorzyd V in the Outer Rim Territories. With the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War, Sanglui joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic and secretly used his prominent position to aid the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire. Biology and Appearance Squalrises were heavy-set humanoids who averaged 1.6 meters in height. They had thick, yellow skin that gave them some resistance to injury. They had five fingers per hand, and each of these had a hard fingernail on the back. A fringe of thick, coarse, yellow hairs grew from the Squalris chin and jowls, framing the broad face. The mouth was broad, with thick lips stretching just below the small, flat nose. Two eyes—yellow with either a yellow or red iris—were set deep within a bony brow, nude in some members of the species but trimmed with black eyebrows in others. A narrow crest ran from just behind the eyes to the back of the head along the top of the skull. A floppy ear fringed in bristly hairs hung from both sides of the head. Squalrises entered adolescence at eleven standard years of age, entering maturity at nineteen standard years. Middle age began at age fifty-five. Squalris life expectancy was ninety standard years. Society and Culture Typically, Squalrises were gregarious gadabouts, known for their easy-going and generally non-violent demeanor. As charismatic beings with a gift for getting their way in negotiations, Squalrises were unrepentant capitalists who loved to haggle and dicker over business transactions. The species was so renowned for their hard-nosed bargaining that traders along the Perlemian Trade Route used the phrase "slick as a Squalris" to characterize a deft dealmaker. In fact, the surest way to nettle a Squalris was to threaten his or her business interests. This acumen made the average Squalris wealthier than his or her counterparts among other species, which was only in keeping with the general Squalris desire for success, money, property, and social status. Members of the species advertised their riches by bedecking themselves in foppish clothing: boots and jewelry, as well as luxurious tunics, trousers, overcoats, and robes, all bedizened with elaborate embroidery and gemstones. The Squalrises claimed the planet Ifmix VI as their homeworld. Their native language was also known as Squalris, which had both spoken and written forms. Most members of the species also learned to read and write Basic. Many Squalris names had only a single part, such as Feemus, Irallish, Klabelon, Muaago, and Sanglui. Others had two parts, such as Zlorr Uluj. History The Squalrises evolved on Ifmix VI, a planet known for its unforgiving weather: turbulent winds and tornadoes ravaged the surface in an unending cycle. The Squalrises joined the galactic community soon after the formation of the Galactic Republic; outsiders reached their world sometime between 27,500 and 25,000 BBY. After the invention of advanced hyperdrives in 25,000 BBY, Ifmix VI became part of the newly blazed Perlemian Trade Route, situated between the worlds Yabol Opa toward the Core and Shulstine V toward the Rim. Squalris merchants soon became common in spaceports and trading posts, especially those lying along the Perlemian. The Ifmix system became part of the Colonies region. The Squalrises' homeworld remained in an area of space controlled by the Galactic Republic through a litany of conflicts, ranging from the Great Sith War of 4,000 BBY–3,996 BBY to the Clone Wars of 22–19 BBY. By 137 ABY, the Squalrises' home system fell within territory controlled by Darth Krayt as part of his Galactic Empire. Squalrises in the Galaxy Travelers along the Perlemian frequently encountered Squalrises, particularly Squalris nobles and scoundrels making their way as merchants. These members of the species were often preoccupied with enhancing their personal prestige through success in business and trade. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or Sysytem: Ifmix VI Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D/3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D+1 STRENGTH 2D/4D+1 TECHNICAL 1D+2/4D Special Abilities: Natural Armor: A Squalris’ thick skin provides a +1 bonus against physical attacks. Negotiators: Squalrises are born glad-handers. They gain a +2 bonus to persuasion, bargain, Perception against con and willpower against persuasion. Story Factors: Wealthy: Squalris characters should start with double the normal amount of credits. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 meters tall on average Lifespan: 90 standard years Category:Species